drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Esthelle Vinder
Email: Lannie@lannie.net Description Eye Color: greenblue Hair Color: darkblond Height: 5'7" Weight: - Age: 16 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History -Physical Description: Esthelle would have had a cute face if she had not been always either sulking or scowling; it is finely shaped with full lips and long-lashed greenblue eyes. Her face is framed with a shock of thick wavy darkblond hair. She stands 5?7 ft tall and has a figure that is not very outstanding; healthy enough to not be called chubby, and fleshed out enough not to be skinny. -Place of Birth/Raising : Caemlyn, Andor. Esthelle's family lived in a good part of the New City. -Character History : Esthelle was born the youngest child of very successful traders in Caemlyn. Her one year younger brother Evan would inherit the business, and it was always known that Esthelle would be married off for monetary gain. Jon and Lysa Vinder were very proficient at the trade-game, so they were quickly gaining themselves a fortune as traders. They mostly traded in silk and furs and jewellery, and used themselves and their children as walking advertisements. They were among the finest dressed people in the city of Caemlyn by the time Esthelle was sixteen. It was clear from the beginning that Evan was her parents' favourite child. He was nurtured, taught, loved and cared for while Esthelle was mostly off on her own to do whatever she felt like. She was the child that should not have been; that much was plain for her. It was never said outright, but her mother and father would have been perfectly fine if Evan had been the first- and only born child to the Vinder family. Esthelle was largely ignored and developed an independent streak a mile wide. She would spend her days exploring the city, hanging out with friends, and mostly having fun of the not-very-safe kind. It involved climbing walls and houses, stealing food (usually candy) and small amounts of money from merchants, and taking life day by day and not really caring about what people thought of her. This all changed from the moment that Esthelle's moon's blood came upon her at age twelve and her mother suddenly became interested in her daughter. Suddenly, she had to become a woman and she had to be groomed for marriage. The family business was flourishing and Esthelle found her mother trying to turn her into some sort of doll; one that would smile and please and look pretty and would not think all that much. The upside to this was that she was finally taught to read and some basic mathematics so she could assist her future husband in trade, but the downside was that she had to be cooped inside all day and do everything that went against her independent nature. She found herself at odds with her mother pretty much all the time. There was not much she could do against it, though. They would confine her to quarters and if she would leave anyway, they would lock her up next time. The rebellion didn't improve matters between Esthelle and her parents. It became obvious that they were trying to pair her off with some other merchant to see about expanding their business and even though Esthelle tried to sabotage their matchmaking as much as she could by being completely impossible to be with (she developed a true talent for cutting remarks and finding ways to embarrass people with as few words as possible), in the end there was one man that found the opportunity of fusing his business with the Vinders too attractive to pass up. Esthelle could not scare off the large man. His name was Yoran Tevikan. He was a former butcher who had taken up the fabrication of skins and cloths when he had enough of the normal meatproduction, and it showed. His ham-sized fists scared the living Light out of poor Esthelle. Not long after their betrothal he countered Esthelle's cutting remarks by retaliating with his fists and told her to shut her flapping mouth or he'd show her exactly of what he was capable of. Telling her parents would not change anything, Esthelle knew; they simply did not care and wanted to get their troublesome daughter off their hands. They were married soon after, and as expected their marriage was a disaster. Yoran had a short fuse and in her fear for him Esthelle became even more defiant. There was a cold war going on in their house and Esthelle was forever walking around bruised and battered, but no one ever said anything, if they even noticed the marks on her skin. Esthelle hated her life, her husband, everything that she stood for these days. Esthelle was married to Yoran for half a year when things went horribly and utterly wrong. Later, she could not even recall what had happened exactly; one moment she was tending to the fire in the hearth, busy with her commenting on Yoran's fat behind, his laziness, his ancestry and his possible descendants if they would ever had any ? and the next moment something collided with her back in a way that knocked all the wind out of her. She stumbled and fell, her forearms shoving through the hot coals. It was her speed that saved her; the skin got burned and heavily blistered, probably scarred forever, but at least she would not lose all sensitivity in her hands and fingers. She was able to roll out of the coals, she reconstructed later, and had at some point picked up the poker. And then Yoran was suddenly beaten within an inch of his life with a poker, and she was fleeing for her life. There was only one place she knew where to go. She took some money and left the city to the only place she thought she could go: Tar Valon. She would petition the Amyrlin and ask for protection; surely the Aes Sedai would protect her from her family's and Yorans wrath. She petitioned the Amyrlin and got her amnesty, a Healing ? that did not take away all her scars, unfortunately ? and found herself for the first time in her life at a loss what to do now. Suddenly she had her future to think of. She could not stay here forever but she had no idea where to go. Naturally, she was tested for any ability to channel the One Power, but Faerzyne Sedai shook her head and told her that she would not be able to embrace saidar, ever. What, then? That same day she wandered into the Warder's Yards and saw two female Tower Guards spar. They lunged at one another with lathes with such speed, such flexibility ? they could defend themselves from whatever evil would strike at them. They could shape their own lives, their own safety. ?I want this,? Esthelle whispered as she watched the two Tower Guards practice. ?I want to be part of this.? It felt so right... Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios